


Enemies Domestic and Foreign

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Different Personalities, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael/Victor pwp, for the prompt of hands tied behind ones back + "surrender"</p><p>With a side helping of Michael's control issues.</p><p>Published originally on lj:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Domestic and Foreign

Victor's torso moved quickly, up and down as he gasped for breath. He was bent over Michael's bed, hands bound behind him.

Michael had found him like that. Found him bound, saved his life, then decided it would be fun to let Victor ride all the way home with his arms behind his back, long black cords woven from his hands up to his elbows. 

Michael _loved_ control. 

It wasn't news to Victor, but somehow Michael always found a way to surprise him. With how much he liked being in control. And how badly he wanted to see Victor lose control. 

Michael was working him, using his hands, his fingers in ways that showed how well he had been paying attention to every moan Victor had ever let pass his lips. He was playing with Victor, playing his body, getting him closer and closer and then denying him that last move that would set him off. He did this again and again and again. 

And all Victor could do (wanted to do) was let him. All he could (wanted) to do was bend over Michael's bed and feel the strain of his arms behind his back and feel the sensations of Michael's hands on him, building and building until Victor wanted nothing more than to give Michael everything, to beg and plead and to barely even know whether he was begging for Michael to stop or begging for Michael to do more. 

On the job, it was always Michael who was willing to engage in a strategic retreat. It was always Victor who preferred to push and push the limits and never mind the consequences. 

When they were alone, though, just Michael's hands and Victor's moans, it was different. In those moments, it was Michael who rushed in, it was Michael who pushed and pushed and pushed some more. And it was Victor who savored the lushness, the desperate white heat, of surrender.


End file.
